


Защита

by orphan_account



Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 19:30:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5177003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Я считаю, производство нижнего белья должно идти в ногу со временем»</p>
            </blockquote>





	Защита

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Protection](https://archiveofourown.org/works/46225) by [thehoyden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehoyden/pseuds/thehoyden). 



> переводчик Milusha

– Я считаю, – начинает очередной монолог Тони, внимательно разглядывая характеристики открытого лота на Амазоне, – производство нижнего белья должно идти в ногу со временем.  
Со стороны МакГи раздаётся приглушенный звук: возможно, стон отчаяния или бурление желудка, а может всё вместе, учитывая, что тот съел на завтрак буррито.  
– Тони, это обычная защитная ракушка, не нижнее белье. Ты не носишь её каждый день – крайне неудобно и нерационально.  
Тони скептически фыркает:  
– Отлично, но ты не учитываешь Гиббса, он... – он изображает неопределенный жест рукой, словно жонглируя парой грейпфрутов.  
– Что он? – переспрашивает Зива с совершенно серьёзным выражением лица.   
– Человек, способный оценить преимущество инновационных технологий в дизайне, – с чувством глубокого удовлетворения поясняет Тони. – Стажёр, тебе давно пора перейти от использования защиты из банановой кожуры к ультрасовременным ракушкам. Послушай, как ты можешь доверять самое дорогое для каждого мужчины чему-то, выпущенному в восьмидесятых?  
МакГи в ужасе выпучивает глаза:  
– Тони, не смей говорить о моём пахе. Или Гиббса. Да вообще, кого бы то ни было.  
– Как ты понял, что он носит ракушку? – любопытствует Зива.  
– О Боже, пожалуйста, прекратите! – отчаянно стонет МакГи.  
Тони задумчиво замолкает:  
– Ну, я не утверждаю, что он носит ракушку каждый день. Но я знаю о его предпочтении белью «старой школы». Так сказать, предбанановая версия.  
– Откуда такие подробности? – жалобным тоном интересуется МакГи.  
– Очевидно, он подглядывает, – ехидно вставляет Зива.  
Тони одаривает напарницу хмурой гримасой:  
– Эй, я не трачу свободное время, разглядывая пах Гиббса.  
– Чертовски на это надеюсь, Ди Ноззо, – раздаётся за спиной Тони предостерегающий голос Гиббса.  
Скривившись, Тони медленно оборачивается.  
– Доброе утро, Босс, – тихо бормочет он.  
Гиббс делает большой глоток кофе, и в тот же момент взгляд Тони самопроизвольно скользит вниз по его телу.  
Полученный подзатыльник вполне ожидаем, но более чем заслужен.  
***  
Тони ужасно рад решению Гиббса поставить Зиву в пару с МакГи для ежедневной тренировки. И не потому, что Гиббс пощадит и не захочет выбить из него дерьмо – ещё как захочет, да, Тони даже будет благодарен за предоставленную науку, после того, как синяки и ушибы перестанут болеть. Просто опасный блеск глаз Зивы не сулит МакГи ничего хорошего, точнее, его будущему вкладу в генофонд страны. Тони не желает на себе испробовать защитные качества ракушки.  
– Соберись, – тихим вкрадчивым голосом рекомендует Гиббс; Тони со всей серьезностью относится к совету, пытаясь игнорировать боль в выкрученной за спину руке и тяжелую тёплую ладонь на затылке, пришпилившую его к тренировочному мату словно бабочку.  
– Думаю, она планирует покалечить МакГи, – крайне неблагоразумно решает высказаться Тони, от чего ещё сильнее вжимается лицом в мягкий настил пола.  
– Я лично покалечу тебя, если не сосредоточишься, – грозно рычит Гиббс.  
Тони понимает, что лучше прислушаться к угрозе, но мозг зациклен на волнующем ощущении сквозь лёгкую трикотажную ткань твёрдой выпуклости чужой ракушки; не облегчает поставленной задачи и мелкая дрожь в теле, вызванная близостью Гиббса.  
Но он умудряется вывернуться и, немного сместившись в бок, выйти из жёсткого захвата Гиббса, пусть проведённый манёвр и далек от совершенства.  
– Уже лучше, – признаёт Гиббс, ещё с десяток раз приложив Тони носом в пол.  
У МакГи тренировка проходит намного болезненнее, но тому удаётся сохранить в целости и сохранности свои самые чувствительные участки тела. Позднее, переодеваясь в повседневную одежду, он спрашивает:  
– Помнишь нашу первую тренировку с Кейт?  
– Да-а-а, – выдыхает Тони с улыбкой: для него даже спустя годы мысли о Кейт сравнимы с желанием посмотреть фильмы, изобилующие саундтреками Депеш Мод.  
– Я к тому, что учусь на своих ошибках, – поясняет МакГи. Он задумчиво рассматривает запертый шкафчик для одежды. – Ирония в том, что я вспомнил о Кейт, получив коленом по яйцам.  
– Такова наша малышка Кейт, – нежно тянет Тони, дружелюбно хлопая МакГи по плечу.  
Краем глаза Тони отмечает промелькнувшую на лице Гиббса улыбку.  
***  
Большую часть следующего утра Тони проводит в попытках определить: носит Гиббс ракушку или нет. Естественно, на вчерашней тренировке Гиббс воспользовался сим средством защиты, так сказать, во избежание несчастного случая – всем известно: загнанный в угол Тони склонен к грязной игре.  
Ди Ноззо не наблюдает искомую выпуклость в штанах Гиббса, но это ничего не доказывает, тот вполне мог надеть компрессионное белье. Да и подтянутая задница Гиббса выглядит просто потрясающе; Тони находит вид упругих ягодиц довольно вдохновляющим, он вынужден признать пользу ежедневных приседаний и выпадов повёрнутого на тренировках бывшего морпеха.  
– Почему бы тебе не подглядеть за Гиббсом в туалете? – пользуясь отсутствием ушедшего за кофе начальства, вносит предложение Зива.  
– Зива, – жалобно стонет Тони, – приходя в мужской туалет, ты не смотришь и не говоришь о нижнем белье.  
– Согласен, ты должен прекратить подобные разговоры, – вставляет МакГи. – Кроме того, когда Гиббс не требует от тебя ответа, ты молчишь.  
Честно говоря, Тони практически ворвался в туалет к Гиббсу, чтобы поделиться новой информацией по делу, к слову, не получив даже выговора за наглую выходку. Несмотря на негласное мужское правило, оставаясь наедине, Тони с Гиббсом частенько болтают у писсуаров. Утром между ними состоялся странный разговор о работе торговой сети "Хоум Депот", и Тони до сих пор не может понять: какого чёрта это было.  
На лице Зивы отчётливо отражается напряжённая работа мысли:  
– Так ты подглядываешь, Тони.  
Тони игриво взмахивает ресницами:  
– Нормальный парень всегда держит на прицеле потенциального соперника.  
– Тони, умоляю, скажи, что ты не пялишься на меня, – задушено хрипит МакГи.  
– Когда ему найти на тебя время? Он глаз не спускает с Гиббса, – уверенно заявляет Зива.  
Может, дело в невезении Тони или в умении Зивы точно подгадывать момент для непристойного замечания, но он ощущает тёплое дыхание возле уха прежде, чем Гиббс злобно шипит:  
– Если ты немедленно не предоставишь свежие данные на Кендера, Ди Ноззо, то клянусь, я засуну ботинок так глубоко в твою...  
– Все готово, Босс, – выпаливает Тони, понимая: сейчас лучше выбраться из-за стола и отдать распечатанные налоговые отчеты Гиббсу, но вместо этого он остаётся неподвижно сидеть. Гиббс стоит настолько близко, что Тони чувствует исходящий от его тела жар, и дикая мысль посещает голову: если немного отклониться назад, то...  
– Сегодня, Тони, – с неприкрытой угрозой в голосе рычит Гиббс.  
Тони следует дельному совету, параллельно перехватывая недоуменные взгляды Зивы и МакГи.  
***  
Несмотря на достижения науки, Тони редко пользуется ракушкой. По большей части из-за того, что он не страдает паранойей, ну, и из-за огромной коллекции дорогого эксклюзивного нижнего белья. В течение полугода Тони наслаждался самым продолжительным моногамным любовным романом в своей жизни с боксерами «Кельвин Кляйн». Кто знает, сколько ещё продлились бы их отношения, если бы Тони не повелся на обтягивающие трусы-слипы, купленные после непродолжительного заключения в тюрьме. По мнению Энтони Ди Ноззо, лучшее доказательство фразы «Я свободный человек» – пара непристойного нижнего белья.  
– Привет, Тони, – радостно приветствует Эбби, стоит Тони появиться в лаборатории. – Стильные трусики?  
Тони расплывается самой очаровательной улыбкой из своего арсенала:  
– Кто сказал?  
Эбби заговорщицки склоняется:  
– Сегодня твои ягодицы смотрятся более упруго и сильнее пружинят при ходьбе.  
– А какие непередаваемые ощущения они дарят, – делится впечатлением Тони и опасливо оборачивается через плечо: Гиббса не видно – можно облегчённо выдохнуть.  
– И абсолютно не заметны, – добавляет Эбби.  
Изогнувшись, Тони попытается рассмотреть задницу:  
– Правда?  
– Я приятно удивлена. Такого эффекта трудно добиться, нося кружевные подвязки.   
Тони возмущенно шипит:  
– С чего ты взяла, что я ношу подвязки? – подозрение в распространении наглой лжи пало на МакГи, скорее всего, тот мстит Тони за публичное унижение перед понравившейся девушкой из гаражной команды экспертов. Интуитивно оглянувшись, Тони, естественно, обнаруживает Гиббса, смотрящего на него фирменным взглядом «Мне смешно, но будь я проклят, если улыбнусь».  
– Что у нас, Эбби? – интересуется Гиббс.  
Эбби одаривает Гиббса недовольным взглядом:  
– Как я уже говорила: на завершение теста уйдёт два часа. От того, что ты постоянно спрашиваешь, процесс волшебным образом не ускорится.  
Гиббс невозмутимо делает очередной глоток кофе:  
– Ди Ноззо?  
– Да, Босс? – ёжится Тони.  
– Возвращайся к работе.  
Ожидая карающего подзатыльника, Тони осторожно разворачивается, но Гиббс лишь внимательно наблюдает за обреченной на провал попыткой аккуратно протиснутся к выходу.  
Гиббс – мастер создавать иллюзию безопасности, именно поэтому утративший внимание Тони издает пронзительный визг, получив сильный хлопок по заднице перед самой дверью лаборатории.  
***  
Задержание проходит не по плану. Когда Кендер впечатывает Тони в стену, тот теряет оружие, а после, уклоняясь от острого ножа, оказывается без штанов. По завершении операции Тони больше расстроен порчей одежды, чем собственным провалом. Стильные брюки обошлись Тони «в копеечку» и придавали восхитительно-волнующий вид ягодицам.  
– Боже, что я делаю не так? – ныл он над ухом Даки, со скальпелем в руках творящего страшные вещи с любимыми серыми брюками от Армани.  
– Энтони, у тебя кровь, – информирует Даки.  
– Не страшно.  
– Ди Ноззо! – раздается рык Гиббса.  
Снизив громкость, Тони продолжает убиваться и жалобно причитать над утратой любимой пары брюк.  
Даки обрабатывает порез и с хирургической точностью скрепляет края.  
– Я слышал, ты носишь подвязки, – как ни в чем не бывало произносит Даки.  
Тони обречённо взирает на потолок.  
– Поясняю в последний раз: нет, я не ношу женское нижнее белье, – со всем возможным достоинством огрызается он, учитывая, что щеголяет в чёрных, обтягивающих, низко сидящих на бёдрах слипах.  
Даки издает хриплый «О, мы, мужчины Мира» смешок, обычно предшествующий очередной жуткой истории:  
– Ну, в ношении женского белья нет ничего постыдного. Знавал я одного человека...  
– Даки, – прерывает излияния друга Гиббс, отчего Тони чуть не кидается ему на шею с благодарственным поцелуем.  
– Он будет в порядке, – выносит вердикт Даки. – Таблетка ибупрофена, крепкий сон и будешь как новенький, Тони.  
– Отлично, – удовлетворенно произносит Гиббс. – В таком случае, ты успеваешь закончить отчет.  
Издавая протестующие звуки, Тони вскидывает руки, отчего брюки с тихим шелестом спускаются к ногам, демонстрируя взглядам Даки и Гиббса откровенное нижнее белье. Тони не способен правильно предугадать реакцию начальства на возникшую неловкую ситуацию, кроме насмешек, конечно, но когда тот неторопливо снимает пиджак и накидывает ему на плечи, то от шока он теряет дар речи.  
Стоя в лифте рядом с Гиббсом, укутанный в его пиджак Тони чувствует себя невинной скромницей на выпускном балу. Дезориентированный странностями вполне обычного трудового дня, он послушно следует за Гиббсом к рабочему месту и, не прерываясь на грязные шуточки, безмолвно пишет отчет по делу Кендера.  
Покончив с бумажной работой, к тому времени, Зива и МакГи час как ушли домой, Гиббс, потягиваясь, поднимается из-за стола и командует:  
– Собирайся, Тони.  
Тони рассчитывает вернуть полюбившийся пиджак на парковке, поближе к собственной машине, поэтому для него оказалось полной неожиданностью, когда Гиббс останавливает движение лифта. Неловкая попытка Тони стянуть с плеч чужую собственность заканчивается у стены, куда его жёстко вжимает Гиббс.  
– Босс? – сглатывая слюну, осторожно спрашивает Тони. В голове лихорадочно проносятся мысли о возможных прегрешениях, но ничего ужаснее глотка кофе из чашки Гиббса, случайно оказавшейся в пределах досягаемости, на ум не приходит; Тони не считает это фатальной ошибкой – не следует оставлять кофе без присмотра.  
– Ты правда думаешь, что можешь безнаказанно творить беспредел на работе, Тони? – ласково интересуется Гиббс, согревая Тони теплом собственного тела.  
Гиббс ниже Тони на два дюйма, но разница в росте не ощутима, особенно в подобные моменты. Облизнув губы, Тони пытается оправдаться:  
– Я понял. Отныне никаких взглядов на твой... э-э-э, твой... Больше не повторится, Босс.  
– Правда? – обманчиво спокойным тоном, обычно применяемым на допросах, переспрашивает Гиббс, у Тони на вкрадчивые интонации шефа давно выработался условный рефлекс в виде предельной концентрации внимания.  
Естественно, Тони немного теряется и начинает виновато бормотать:  
– Послушай, просто... я посчитал, что, если признаюсь...  
Гиббс прижимается плотнее, одной рукой обхватывая Тони за затылок и притягивая к себе для поцелуя – влажного, жаркого и более нежного, чем когда-либо представлял Тони. Связные мысли покидают голову, практически вплавившийся в стену лифта Тони протяжно стонет и, твою ж мать, он, наконец, узнает ответ на вопрос: носит ли Гиббс защиту.  
Разрывая поцелуй и задевая губами щеку Тони, Гиббс категорично заявляет:  
– Я отвезу тебя домой.  
Тони честно пытается придумать достойный ответ, но рука Гиббса, неспешно скользящая в истерзанных брюках по провоцирующим на непотребство слипам, сильно отвлекает.  
– Я способен самостоятельно добраться до дома, не стоит...  
– Тони, я не имел в виду твой дом, – прерывает Гиббс.  
– Ладно, – еле слышно выдавливает из себя Тони, а Гиббс нажимает кнопку лифта.  
***  
Следующим утром на столе Тони красуется пакет с логотипом онлайн-магазина «Амазон». Он не совершал покупок и маловероятно, что прислали что-то опасное для здоровья, но после заражения лёгочной чумой благодаря присланному по почте письму Тони стал гораздо осторожнее.  
«Посылка могла подвергнуться облучению», – мысленно отмечает Тони, ножом вскрывая коробку. Заглянув внутрь подарка, Тони удивленно вскидывает брови: он распознаёт фирменный штамп «ТрейнСмарт». Лишь двое из окружения Тони могли догадаться купить такую вещь в подарок, с тех пор как Гиббс считает, что Тони просто пытался пробраться к нему в штаны и в дом; а на самом деле проводилась небольшая разведывательная операция. Ехидно улыбаясь, Тони обращается к притихшим напарникам:  
– О Боже, ребята, право не стоило... Знайте: немного странно получить в подарок от коллег по работе довольно интимную часть нижнего белья, но я тронут вашей заботой. В хорошем смысле.  
МакГи и Зива старательно не смотрят на Тони, но со стороны МакГи определённо доносится слабый протестующий писк. Бегло осмотрев упаковку, Тони находит записку: «ТрейнСмарт новейшие спортивные технологии – твой размер».  
Тони снисходительно закатывает глаза:  
– Твой размер. Отличная шутка, ребята, – запуская руку в коробку, он пальцем подцепляет улов и опасливо вытягивает наружу. – И что мне с этим делать?  
– Посетить очередной семинар на тему сексуальных домогательств, – слышит Тони голос Гиббса: чёрт, тот стоит за его спиной.  
– Так ты тоже носишь ракушку, Босс, или просто счастлив меня видеть? – нагло интересуется Тони. Зива и МакГи разом бледнеют, на их лицах отчетливо видна смесь шока и ужаса. Тони полагает: они по-видимому решили, что он уже успел совершить проступок и вопросом отвлекает внимание начальства; он бы признал действенность подобного метода спасения собственной шкуры, если бы дело происходило сутки назад, до того, как Гиббс отвёз его к себе домой.  
Подзатыльник оказался болезненнее обычного, но Тони спокоен. Лекция Гиббса о соответствии моральным нормам прошла мимо сознания. Неуместное поведение – отличительная черта Энтони Ди Ноззо.  
После того как Гиббс, обогнув Тони, усаживается за свой рабочий стол, Зива и МакГи в унисон выдыхают:  
– И?  
Тони, загадочно улыбаясь, кидает подаренную защитную ракушку в МакГи. Он никогда никому не расскажет.


End file.
